Undesirable Phone Sex
by YouLowerTheIQofTheWholeStreet
Summary: Moriarty and Sherlock have phone sex whilst John is out :O haven't decided whether to add more about the Johnlock or not :S
1. Chapter 1

Desirable Phone Sex

Chapter 1

It wasn't cheating if the participants couldn't touch… couldn't see… couldn't feel each other, was it?

Either way Sherlock knew John wouldn't be happy about what was about to happen, and so his plan was to keep it to himself unless absolutely necessary.

John was away with his sister, and although they hadn't made love yet, Sherlock was missing the kisses, the hugs, the touching. And it hurt him to know that John wasn't 100% his just yet.

And he couldn't resist Jim at the best of times.

He played it cool and texted him, hoping for a decent response; of course it depended on his mood and where he was, but there was always hope.

Bored. Text me back

-S.H x

Almost straight away there was a response, not quite the one he had hoped, but it was a start.

John's away then? Poor baby, has he left you in need?

-J.M xx

In need of what? Jim I'm in no fit state to listen to this at the moment.

-S.H

Oh dear. Fine darling, for you I'll cancel my next assassination, although you'll owe me.

-J.M xxx

Fine, I.O.U, ok? Just'…. Sherlock paused before he typed. If he began he knew he wouldn't be able to stop, then he would betray John. Before he could think twice, his phone rang, an unknown number.

Sherlock sighed, and after a few seconds, he picked up.

'Hello Jim' he said, unable to cover the disappointment in his voice.

'Sherly, you contacted me remember, this time, don't come before I have, its thoroughly annoying.'

'I can't…' Sherlock started, but realised this isn't why he wanted Jim to call, so he stopped himself.

'Get hard for me Jim...' he spoke, in a rough, deep whisper. 'Imagine me there, I'd touch you and lick you, anndd mmmmm taste you…' . Jim didn't reply, but he heard him unbutton his suit jacket, and pop open his trousers.

'I'd lick and bite at your incredibly nipples until they were stiff and raw.' Sherlock said, starting to rub himself through his trousers. He heard Jim pull his probably already hard cock from his pants.

'And I would give you the most incredibly blow job, you could ever imagine. Id scratch my initials in your back, so everyone you fucked would know that I'd got there first, and they could never compete.'

Jim was moaning softly now, in time with his strokes.

'I'd fill your arse, so you begged for me to stop, then I'd choose when you came.' Jim said through the phone, closing his eyes and imagining it.

'You'd come in me, then I'd fuck you dry, until you couldn't stand for weeks.' Sherlock replied, warmth spreading through him.

Both Sherlock and Jim had now found their rhythm, and there was no stopping them now.

'I wish I could be there to stroke your incredible dick' Jim said, lust in his voice.

'Oh fuck Jim, I'm almost there' Sherlock said, as he increased his speed and just as quickly shuddered to a hault.

…'I warned you, Sherly. That you were supposed to wait for me to come this time. I forgot to mention I told John to come home and pick up something for you.'

Sherlock took a few seconds and realised what would happen if he stayed in the state he was for much longer.

'JIM!' Sherlock shouted down the phone, his naked body covered in his own come. He heard a rustle and turned to look when he realised John was standing there, and by the looks of it had been for at least a few minutes.

'Wow' John said, sarcastically.

'No, John, you don't understand… I didn't mean for you too…this is nothing.'

'yeah, this is nothing 'John said, dropping the shopping and walking down the steps, leaving the door wide open.

'Fuck you Jim, this is never going to happen again' Sherlock said, grimacing down the phone.

'Yes it will darling, it always does. You cope having john around, but you'll always want me. Bye bye for now' Jim replied, and ended the phone call.

Chapter 2

Sherlock ran down the stairs and outside 221B baker street as soon as he had pulled on some clothes. He saw John sitting on the curb, a few metres down the road, with his head in his hands.

Sherlock slowed his pace as he approached, and put his arm around john, but it was immediately shrugged away.

John looked straight into Sherlock's piercing eyes and whispered 'am I not enough for you, Sherlock? That man kills people as a job, yet you turn to him when you need your release, not me. I'm supposed to be in a relationship with you.'

'John, no…i…I just.' He had no idea what to say. He had no idea why he did it, so what could he tell John, without lying? He knew of one thing.

'I love you, John' he said, hoping this summed up all the answers to john's questions.

'You are enough for me and I don't know why I do it. I need you, John, 100%. I know we didn't take this relationship to the next level for a reason, but I can hardly remember it now. I need you inside me.

John gasped, surprised by the sudden release of this information by his best friend, and partner.

'Let's go home' he whispered, feeling himself growing harder in seconds.

Sherlock made a promise to himself and to John that he would never abuse their relationship ever again and john made the same.

And their love making was far more than satisfactory, and far better than any thoughts with Jim could ever be, because they were made for each other. They fitted perfectly together, and now instead of Sherlock ringing Jim whenever John was away, he would ring John, and wherever he was, however inconvenient, both of them would stand up and 'pop to the loo' or 'go and get changed' and have incredibly phone sex, barely even needing to talk as they knew they were both thinking of each other as they reached their limits.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was so… 'clever', that any time he didn't know something, he acted almost like a child.

This included the time, when he was trying to make it up to John, after the whole Jim 'sexting' escapade.

He decided, that the best way to deal with this was to fight fire with fire, and so came along the idea of Johnlock sexting.

He'd chosen the name 'Johnlock' for this due to all of his experiments, needing names or titles, so he could alphabetically order them in his mind palace.

He was annoyed with the idea of John's whole name being in it, and his the last half, but he presumed this would be a special extra that would show John how important he was to him.

It started, when John was at the surgery. He usually turned his phone onto silent, but today of all days, he forgot.

Halfway through prescribing strong antibiotics, his phone moaned. _Moaned_.

Obviously taking tips from The Woman, Sherlock had quietly changed his text alert noise on John's Phone from 'Alarm Sound 4' to 'Sherlock's Orgasm'. , who had turned a magnificent shade of red, shuffled out of the room as quickly as her stubby legs could carry her, and, as John locked the door behind her, he let out a groan, burying his head in his hands.

At that moment, his phone did _it_ again. John violently yanked the phone out of his cardigan pocket, and looked at the messages.

'Hard –S'

'Really hard, John – S'

'Johnlock sexting has to be from both recipients, and so far, this is boring me –S'

John read through, sighing and shifting as his trousers tightened. He looked again. Sexting?! Johnlock?! What the fuck was Sherlock doing?!

John texted back, horny and unamused. 'Johnlock, Sherlock? Really? Have you been looking on the internet again. You know I'm at work. –J'

Sherlock sighed as this response pinged through, he knew that John was professional at work, but he'd never properly tried sexting before, would he really not do it now he had the chance.

His question was soon answered. Before he could begin to type a response which was assured to get John even hotter, he got a flustered text; 'take ur clothes off, & get the dildo –J'

Ah, so John knew of Sherlock's dildo. Brilliant. (Sherlock had taken the liberty to take a mould of John's… while he was sleeping, before they had actually ever slept together, so he could pleasure himself with something similar to the real thing. Unfortunately it had been gathering dust in Sherlock's organised sock drawer for almost a year, and was yearning to be used.

Sherlock did as he was told, and texted back, knowing that John would be masturbating in his office or in the toilets.

'Imagine it's me holding your beautiful cock –S'

John was surprisingly almost at the edge already, and when the text came through he came, gasping, and biting into Sherlock's scarf that he had borrowed this morning.

'oh Jesus' he thought as he cleaned up, then proceeded to ring his lover, knowing he wouldn't be ready quite yet.

Sherlock picked up the phone but didn't say anything, waiting for something that would help him get off.

He was slowly pushing the pink dildo in and out of his hole, no preparation needed.

'Imagine that's me, Sher. Filling you up' Sherlock moaned at this, hearing his partners voice only making him harder.

'You love it rough don't you? I'm going to come home, and shove myself into you. And you won't be able to do anything about it, and you won't want to.'

Sherlock moaned, thrusting back in attempt to reach deeper, as he quicly rubbed up and down his glistening erection.

'Come for me, now Sherlock Holmes. Do it, now' John whispered, knowing that saying his full name would push him over the edge.

Sherlock shouted, and came over his hand, and their bed.

As his breathing slowed, he heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone, and he hung up as he heard Mrs. Hudson calling 'Woo-hoo! I heard you shout Sherlock, are you okay, dear?'

'MRS. HUDSON DON'T COME IN' Sherlock roared as he reached for his dressing gown, the door opening.

'oh, my!'

…

John laughed to himself, as he unlocked the office door, and stopped the voice recorder.

He replayed the few seconds that Sherlock orgasmed, making a mental note to threaten him with it any time Sherlock pissed him off.


End file.
